


Best of Frenemies

by Thamyris (panthexon)



Series: Booty Appreciation Club [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthexon/pseuds/Thamyris
Summary: Wonshik loves to hate his friend Jaehwan. Jaehwan decides to take 'fuck the haters' literally.





	1. Library Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I do my best to catch errors and stuff but I am admittedly lazy and may overlook them. Sorry in advance.

Wonshik had a bit of a problem. Well, it was actually more of a large problem, two, in fact, were he to be honest with himself for once. Both of them revolved around Jaehwan. As he sat at the library desk, copying the notes a good friend of his took from the last lecture he missed, his mind kept wandering back to him. See, Jaehwan was just his type; he had a cute face, a built bod, and just...the nicest ass ever. But despite that, Wonshik couldn’t bear to be in the same room as him for too long before the consequences of attempted homicide began to seem worth it.

That sweet-faced devil knew him all too well and seemed to exist solely for the purpose of antagonizing him. Whether it was a backhanded compliment after exams, a snarky passing comment in the hallway, or those ambiguously lecherous gazes and touches in the gym, Jaehwan knew how to push Wonshik’s buttons. Now, this isn’t to say it was solely one-sided or undeserved; Wonshik knew at least a good sixty percent of it was revenge for his own petty teasings that he would lay on the other whenever he got the chance.

It was all fine and well back in grade school and high school, but now in the midst of university it was starting to impact his life, his sex life to be exact. Every time he had a chance to be with some pretty girl or handsome guy, he found himself getting cold feet. It wasn’t what, no it wasn’t  _ who _ he wanted. But as much as he did want to bang Jaehwan against a wall for an hour or two, he also felt the urge to bash him into one every time he opened his mouth. 

“You know, spacing out like that is probably why you failed your last exam.”  Speak of the devil...

Jaehwan seated himself across from Wonshik, pushing his sprawled out books onto one side of the desk to make room for his book-bag as he set up for a bit of studying. His pale blond locks were laid neatly as if he had just brushed them, gold-rimmed, circular frames accentuating his full cheeks in an annoyingly adorable way. Wonshik rolled his eyes, balling up a piece of paper and tossing at him in retaliation.  

“I was just thinking of some ideas for my next monster drawing for my art final. Fortunately, you popped in at just the right time.” He slid down in his chair a bit, reclining back comfortably and crossing his arms. “And besides, didn’t you barely get a C on that exam?” The look on Jaehwan’s face was all the victory he needed in that moment. 

“Okay, half of those problems used formulas that weren’t even in the study guide, so I have no idea what our professor is even trying to do here,” he said. “Besides, I’m still top of the class so if I did that poorly, it is more of a reflection on him than me.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Wonshik said in reply, a challenging grin on his face. There was a drawn-out moment of silence as Jaehwan stared him down, gritting his teeth slightly. “...Anyway. Since you’re too busy skipping classes and probably never read the syllabus, I assume you forgot about the project due in three days for our film class.” 

“Shit...” Woshik’s stomach sank at the thought of there being even more work he was behind on. He sat up and opened his binder for that class to actually look at the useless piece of paper, Sure enough, there it was. “Find two films of different genres and create a five-minute presentation illustrating the different lighting and composition techniques that lend to the styles of those specific genres,” he read aloud. He rubbed his forehead as the amount of effort required really sank in, and there were only three days to do it on top of everything else.

“So Jaehwan, you wouldn’t happen to --”

“ Hakyeon and I already finished ours like a week ago and most everyone I know of in class already has a partner,” Jaehwan replied, knowing full well what his slacker of an acquaintance was going to ask. 

“Oh, Ken...Kenny, c’mon. You can help me out this one time right?” Wonshik pleaded, tilting his head to the side and giving him his most attractive smile. Jaehwan looked up from his work, an incredulous look on his face. “You know how much I hate that nickname when you say it, so now I’m definitely not helping you,” came his retort. Accepting defeat, Wonshik sighed and pulled out his laptop from his bag. He wasn’t going to get any further in his other assignment, so might as well get a change of pace, he figured. 

The time passed mostly in silence between the two of them, a few genuine exchanges happened here and there, quickly followed by snide comments and vague but mostly empty threats of physical harm. After about two hours had passed, Jaehwan closed his books and began packing up his things. Wonshik quirked a brow, a smug look on his face.

“Off so soon? Must be time to watch that lame anime you love so much,” he said. His gaze was still fixed on the laptop screen in front of him. 

“Actually I have to go tutor some underclassmen in Chemistry. You might benefit from one of my sessions some time you know, instead of making the lab a mess every time you mix up an acid and a base,” Jaehwan said, pushing his chair in and putting on his bookbag. Wonshik grimaced at the memory, he was never going to be able to wear those shoes again. 

“Anyway, I’ll talk to you later, have fun failing your presentation!” He waved and gave a smile before leaving. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you too.” He said, flipping him off as he went back to work. 


	2. Work It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of gym shenanigans. no chitty chitty bang bang yet but its getting there.

Jaehwan gave a slight bow to the underclassmen seated in the desks in front of him as he concluded the study session for the evening. It was a bit exhausting to have to go over the same concept multiple times, but it made him happy to see when things finally started to make sense for them and to see them progress in their studies. As the students filed out of the room, he began to pack up his materials, making sure the room was all in order once he was finished. Outside the classroom, his roommate Sanghyuk was waiting for him so they could head back to their dorm together.

He was two years his junior but quickly overtaking Jaehwan in height and build. He had eye-catching blonde hair, prominent features, but still retained his baby-cheeks, giving him an adorable yet mature appearance. When Jaehwan made his exit, he smiled and followed along, hands gripping the straps of his backpack as they fell in stride together.

“You know, I feel like I’m learning more from you than I am from the professor,” Sanghyuk said.

“You flatter me too much,” Jaehwan said, pushing him lightly, “And that flattery isn’t going to convince me to finish that lab report for you. You’ve grasped the concepts so now you just need to put them all together.”

Sanghyuk sighed and shook his head. “Don’t even need to bother asking anymore, apparently…”

Once back at their apartment, Jaehwan went to his room while Sanghyuk was quick to resume where he left off in God of War, picking up the controller and getting comfortable on the couch.

“I thought you were going to join me at the gym tonight,” Jaehwan said as he changed into some clean work-out clothes. He made a mental note to finally get around to taking care of the growing mountain of laundry forming next to his bed.

“Yeah I was, but then I decided I don’t want to,” Sanghyuk replied, raising his voice a bit over the sounds of angry shouting on the screen. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to get between you and that art boy making googly eyes at each other, or whatever weird brand of teasing you two think counts as flirting.”  Jaehwan rolled his eyes as he heard him talk, grabbing his workout bag and turning out the light in his room.

“We’re not flirting. We’re just friends.” For now, he added in his mind. He went to the kitchen to fill up his water bottle and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but check him out a bit when he walked in front of the television.

“Yeah. Sure. He looks at your ass like he wants to eat you up all the time, but you guys are _totally_ just friends,” Sanghyuk teased. “Not that I can blame him though. The sight of you in those compression shorts should be illegal.” He looked over at him and winked. Jaehwan had become more than accustomed to the younger’s advances, but he still couldn’t help but feel his face heat up a bit every time he said something flirtatious.

“I know. You don’t have to tell me,” he replied, laughing a bit. He walked past and headed for the door, ruffling Sanghyuk’s already messed up hair. He reached out for Jaehwan's hand, tugging him a bit.

“You sure you don’t want to stay in, hyung? You can get all comfy on my lap and we can talk about the first thing that pops up,” Sanghyuk said, laughing soon after.  

“Sorry Hyukkie, but my standards for men don’t include lazy couch-potatoes,” Jaehwan said, pulling free and pushing him back by his forehead. “Besides, I’ve asked you to do the dishes like four times now so if I come back and they’re still not done I’m gonna knock you out with a chokehold. Again.” He gave him a warning glare before he left. After a few moments, the sound of the faucet running could be heard.

 

\---

 

With a thud, Wonshik let the Lat Pulldown machine return to its default position and stood up. He took a big swig from his water bottle and wiped his forehead with the towel around his neck. The wall across from him had a floor length mirror, and he shamelessly checked himself out in it, pleased with the results. His deltoids were pumped and his arms were starting to look swole if he did say so himself. He knew It would still be a while before he actually started seeing true gains, but at least he wasn’t at a state that he considered unsatisfactory.

He saw Jaehwan walk in behind him and inwardly he both groaned and felt himself get a bit more excited. Although irritating as hell, Jaehwan was quite the sight to watch work out; plus he was wearing those shorts that hugged him in all the right places. God, Jaehwan would be perfect if he just never spoke.

He made his way over, settling in at a nearby biking machine. “So I see you managed to tear yourself away from that assignment, did you make any progress,” Jaehwan asked. As he spoke he started doing some stretches to get limber before his workout. Wonshik nodded in response, taking another sip from his bottle before speaking.

“Yeah, I’m probably not going to get an A on it since I’m doing everything so last minute, but the ball is finally rolling so I can at least finish it tomorrow or the day after,” Wonshik replied. “Your tutoring go well?”

“Yeah, they’re really starting to grasp things now,” Jaehwan answered. He started doing alternating overhead reaches, chuckling when he saw the odd look Wonshik was giving him. “You know, if you just swallowed your pride and came to some of my sessions, you might actually end up doing better in your math class.”

Wonshik just rolled his eyes and left, going to one of the bicep-curl machines. “Thanks for the offer but I’m good. It’s not even like I need math to be an artist.” He sat down and set the weight to something he figured would be challenging yet not impossible.

“Yeah, no need to learn advanced counting skills when you’ll only be getting three figures a year,” came Jaehwan’s snarky reply. Wonshik pursed his lips, deadpanning a bit as he started his first set. “We’re not about to have this argument again, especially when you know damn well how little teachers earn these days.”  

Jaehwan couldn’t refute that, as it was clear certain paths of teaching didn’t lead to much financial success. “But still...You know, teaching at the collegiate level is different from high school. I’ll earn a decent living that way, Plus if you’re good at it there’s much more job security in the end. How much security is there in that art of yours?” He arched a brow and gave a smug smile but Wonshik just looked away. He really didn’t feel like getting into it. Jaehwan’s smile faltered a bit in the awkward silence that followed but he was quick to change the subject.

“Look, don’t worry too much about it. I’ll be able to earn enough of a living for the both of us. Just treat me nicely and I’ll take care of the rest.” That got his attention. Wonshik scoffed and gave a soft chuckle. “I can’t think of a worse situation than being stuck living with you and off your money. I’d rather be poor and on the street than owe you a single cent.” He went back to counting his reps shaking his head at his friend’s annoying nonsense. Jaehwan looked at him with amusement for a few moments longer before putting on his headphones and continuing on to the more intense part of the pedaling program.

After finishing his arms, Wonshik decided to go to a treadmill to end his workout with a bit of easy cardio. He started off with a brisk walk and gradually worked his way up to a jog. Across the room, he could see Jaehwan head over to the free weights. It was Thursday so that meant it was leg day for him.

“Need me to spot you? It sure would be a shame if you had an accident or something. A _real_ shame,” Wonshik said sarcastically. Jaehwan just flipped him off as he set up the barbells. “I’ll be just fine. I can probably lift more than you anyways since you skip leg day so much.”

Wonshik raised his brows and blinked a bit in surprise at the accusation. “ Well then nevermind, feel free to hurt yourself, I won't be too motivated to get help if you do.” Jaehwan laughed, putting the weights on each end of the dumbbell before getting into position to do his squats. He checked his form in the mirror in front of him as he went about the movements, keeping track of the reps in his mind.

As he moved up and down, Wonshik couldn’t help but watch with a faint smile on his face, slowing the treadmill down to a casual walking speed. His eyes were glued to Jaehwan’s ass, watching how the natural arch of his back made his ass stick out even more every time he went down into the squat. It was almost sinful how tantalizing and hypnotic the sight was to him and it definitely was the only benefit that ever came from working out at the same time as Jaehwan and his big mouth. He stood up and those tight cheeks clenched together, then back down and their roundness was on full display for Wonshik. His lustful gaze didn’t go unnoticed, however. Jaehwan glanced up from his reflection in the mirror and locked eyes with Wonshik. He quickly averted his gaze, suddenly way more interested in the stats that were displayed on the main screen of the machine.

“You’re always so focused on my form whenever I do squats. Am I doing something wrong?” Jaehwan asked.

“It’s not like you would listen even if I told you anything,” Wonshik replied, still too embarrassed from being caught to look up. “At least if you fuck up your back then I won’t have to see you quite as often.” Jaehwan gave him a skeptical look, finishing his last set and then placing the bar and weights back where they belong.

“What a shame that would be, since you seem to love the view _so much_ ,” he said, passing by him and giving him a playful slap on the back as he headed to the showers. Wonshik’s eyes followed Jaehwan as he left the room, taking in the sight of his broad shoulders, slim waist and that round ass of his. God, he hated it when he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> no naughty time this chapter but it will get there dont u worry


End file.
